Nuclear gauges are routinely used for the determination of certain material properties. For example, portable nuclear gauges are used in the construction industry to determine density and/or moisture content of asphalt paving materials, soil and concrete. In process-oriented industries, such as the pulp and paper industry, nuclear gauges can be used to determine liquid level, moisture and density of liquid mixtures, pulp and raw wood. In metal industries, nuclear gauges can be used to determine metal thickness and metal composition.
Nuclear gauges, typically, include one or more radioactive sources. Regulatory agencies typically require that nuclear gauges be monitored on a relatively routine basis to protect against mishandling, theft, and inadvertent loss or control that can occur, particularly during shipment or transport. In addition, regulations also exist to attempt to prevent a user from moving the radioactive source from one gauge to another in the field.
In view of the above, there is a need to more actively and accurately monitor the location of the nuclear gauges to meet regulatory guidelines and/or to provide improved safety and security protocols.